


MacJack

by pluto24



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack owns a hair salon, M/M, Mac Has PTSD, Mac and Bozer road trip, Mac falls for Jack, Understanding Jack, mac haircut, understanding Bozer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: Bozer's car breaks down in a small Texas town on his roadtrip to LA with Mac. While walking through the town Bozer finds a salon with an owner who might help Mac through his PTSD.Mac finds he is attracted to the owner of the salon and that thought scares him.Or the one where Mac has some really bad PTSD and Jack eventuallt helps him heal.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I started this story a while ago and now I have writer's block. I know how I want it to end, but the rest of the stuff I don't know. This what I have so far, so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Hope you enjoy it!  
Oh The formatting stinks, but I haven't figured out how to fix it since I don't have a place online where I can import the stories from.

Jack grabbed his coffee and walked to the door of the salon. He never imagined that he would own a salon or even be a hairdresser, but sometimes life just takes unexpected turns. It started 4 years ago when he was living with his parents, his sister had come over in tears after she had gone to a new hairdresser and she hated her haircut. He hated seeing his sister upset, so he offered to fix it. He had no idea what he was doing, but she had complete faith in him, and she loved what he did, and it became a regular thing between them. She convinced him to do her hair on a regular basis. It made him feel good that he made his sister feel better and started looking at doing it for a living. He went to the local beauty school and started taking business classes online. He hadn’t gone to college opting instead to join the army. He spent 4 years in Afghanistan with an elite Delta unit. He ended up buying a salon that was for sale in Manning Texas. It was a small town of about 600 people and about 20 minutes from the ranch his grandparents still owned. He had to admit that his sister was brilliant sometimes. He had a lot of fun running the business and making people feel their best. He was a sounding board for the families of people deployed and the ones who come back. He knows when someone has seen combat. They have a look about them. They try to hide it from people, but Jack has seen enough to know when he’s dealing with someone who has PTSD. That’s how he knows that the kid that reluctantly walks in with shoulder length blonde hair has PTSD. When he hears the guy that walked in with him say, “Mac, this is the first step in you taking care of yourself again. I get that you want to be as far removed from the Army as possible after what happened, but you need to do this. You don’t even have to cut a lot off. Just trim it a little at least.”   
Jack was taken back. This kid couldn't be more than 20. Jack couldn’t have heard right. He decided to intervene in this little family matter.   
“Can I help you guys.” “Yeah my friend here needs a haircut, but he has issues with sharp objects anywhere near him.”   
“Ok. Well, I can help with that. Why don’t you sit over here, and we can talk?” Mac glanced at Bozer and sighed. He walked over to the chair and sat down. “Mac you’re in good hands. I’m going to the grocery store. I’ll meet up with you at the motel.” “Boze!!”   
Boze was out the door before Mac could say anything else. Mac sat nervously glancing around. “So, what is it you want to do?” Jack asked. Mac just shrugged a shoulder. Jack sighed and started over. “So, my name is Jack. I used to be a member of a Delta unit.” Mac looked at Jack shocked for just a second. “um, I’m Mac. Angus MacGyver. I was an EOD in Afghanistan for 3 years."   
“EOD! That’s some pretty heavy stuff."   
“yeah I got home 6 months ago.”  
“I was in Delta for 4 years.” Jack said calmly.  
“How did you end up here owning a salon?” Mac asked and then blushed for asking the question.   
“Actually, it was my sister.”   
“Really?” Mac asked not noticing that Jack had picked up a comb and began running through the ends of Mac’s hair.  
“Really. She had a really bad experience at a salon and came home crying. Her hair looked awful. It was uneven and she was embarrassed by it. I couldn’t stand to see my sister cry, so I offered to fix it. After that I started doing her hair every few months. My mom’s too. When I was deployed, she waited to cut it until I came home. She told me I should this place. It was actually the place that she had her bad experience at. I needed something to do that wasn’t wallowing in my own self-pity about everything I saw and did. It actually helped a lot to be able to help people and let them talk to me about their issues. Now I heard your friend say something about a motel?”  
“Yeah, Bozer and I driving to L.A.”  
“Road trip?”  
“Sort of. He got a job working at a movie studio. He loves movies. I don’t know what I want yet, so we decided that we would drive to L.A. He thought it might be good for me. I don’t know though.”  
“You never know. He might be right. Now what do you want to do about your hair? The choice is yours. I can trim it if you want. Or I can do nothing, and you can worry about it when you get to L.A.”  
“I’m here and I don’t want to waste your time.”  
“You’re not wasting my time at all. How about I trim this a little.”  
“Yeah ok.”  
“How long are you here for?”  
“I think Bozer said he doesn’t have to be in L.A for three more weeks, so he planned to stay here for a few days.”  
“That’s good. Hey, if you want a home cooked meal my mom’s meatloaf can’t be beat. You should come to the ranch one night for diner.”  
“I can’t impose like that.” Mac said cringing a little when he saw Jack pick up a pair of scissors.   
“My momma owns the diner across the street with my sister. She doesn’t work there as often. She has general manager now. Don’t get on her bad side. Anyway, once a week she invites someone over to the ranch for dinner. You and your friend, Bozer, are more than welcome.” Jack said as he cut another section of Mac’s hair. By the time they worked out the details of when Mac would be by for dinner, Jack was putting the comb and scissors down. Mac looked around and realized that Jack was looking at him.   
“I only cut about a quarter of an inch. I did a little more in the front.”  
“Oh, that’s not…it’s fine. I can’t believe that you did it and I didn’t have a flashback.” Mac said blushing again. Now that he wasn’t nervous, he had gotten a good look at Jack. He looked like the type that Mac would be attracted to. He had short cropped hair styled into a mohawk and brown eyes that held its own demons, but also understanding. The only one who knew that Mac preferred men over woman was Boze. Mac walked over to the counter to pay for the haircut.  
“This really does look better than it has since I’ve been back.”  
“I’m happy to do it. It is my job after all. I would recommend that you trim it every 6-8 weeks. Start at 8 weeks and go from there. I’m sure you’ll find a place your comfortable with in L.A.”  
“Um yeah, I guess. “  
“It seems like your hair grows fast. Typically, is half inch a month. If you’ve only been home 6 months and your hair is this long, I’d say you grows probably ¾ of an inch a month.”  
“Well I did keep my hair at the minimum regulations.”  
“So, you’re a rebel?”  
“No, not really.” Mac said blushing. “I’ve been told I’m too smart for my own good.”  
“Smart is a good thing. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”  
“I should get back to the motel. Boze is probably worried. He’s been kind of smothering lately. How much do I owe you?”  
“It’s on the house kiddo.”  
“I can’t not pay you.”  
“Go to the diner tonight and leave money in the tip jar.”  
“What? How does that pay you?”  
“The tip jar is to help Veterans.”  
“Okay I can do that.”  
Mac leaves before he sticks his foot in mouth and says something he might regret.

Jack watches as Mac leaves. There was something about the kid that drew Jack in. He doesn’t know what it is, but he finds his heart aching for the breath-taking boy. He was shocked when he found out that Mac was EOD. No one as sweet as he seems should be exposed to that kind of pain and those nightmares. Jack was getting attached to the kid. He shouldn’t get attached because he was only staying in town a few days. He couldn’t charge him for the haircut. He only trimmed off a quarter inch of the shoulder length hair, but he prevented him from having a panic attack, so it was a start. Maybe the kid would be ok. He was glad that the kid decided to come to the ranch for dinner. He was way too skinny and could use some home cooked meals. He sighed and swept up the floor. His next appointment wasn’t for a half hour. He decided to run across the street to Mama’s. Sarah and Matty would help the ache in his heart. With any luck his mama would be there too. After flipping the sign and locking the door he walked across the street. When he reached the diner, he took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his sister know that he just met someone who could be special to him. His sister could be annoying when she knew he might like someone. She has always tried to set him up, but he didn’t have that spark with anyone of them. They were all nice enough, but none of them understood why did, what he did. They didn’t understand owning a salon or being a counselor for Vet’s trying to navigate being back home. When he told Mac the story of how he owned the salon, he wasn’t judgmental. It seemed like he understood. He also couldn’t let Matty know. She wouldn’t let up either. He walked to the back booth and waited for Sara to notice he was there and come over with his drink.  
Mac walked the half mile to their motel. Boze said he would pick him up, but Mac needed to clear his head. He felt something inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t know if it was just being the town or if it was meeting Jack. The people he met walking through town all said hi to him and he didn’t see any judgement in their eyes. Since he has been home, he feels like people have been looking at him like he’s a failure. Boze knows what happened, why he was honorably discharged. He didn’t feel honorable. He felt like a complete and total failure. He and Charlie had defused 126 IED’s in one day. A week later he should have seen the signs. Followed his gut, but he didn’t. He could have saved them all. Instead he was the only one left. He reached the motel and unlocked the door.   
“Mac! I told I would pick you up!”  
“Oh, hey Boze. I decided to walk and clear my head.”  
“Mac your thinking about it, again aren’t you?’  
“I can’t help it Boze. You know what happened.”  
“Mac it’s not your fault. Maybe staying here was a bad idea. We’re leaving tomorrow.”  
“No Boze it’s fine. We don’t have to leave.”  
“Mac, we need to leave tomorrow. My new boss called and asked if I could be there by this weekend. Someone got caught doing something and they had to be fired and now they are shorthanded.”  
“Oh.” Mac said sounding dejected and running a hand through his hair.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“No somethings wrong. What’s going on?”  
“I kind of made plans for us for tomorrow night.”  
“Oh? With who?”  
“Um Jack. He invited us to dinner.”  
“Oh! You actually made plans! You never make plans. The only time you do is when…. Oh Mac! You like Jack!”  
“No Boze I barely know him!”  
“You like Jack! Mac this is huge!”  
“No Boze it’s not. I don’t know him, and I don’t know how I feel.”  
“No, you like him! Ok this is what we are going to do. We are paid up here until Saturday anyway. I’ll fly to LA; you go have dinner with Jack and stay here for the week and I’ll come back on Saturday and we can drive to LA if you want to.”  
“Boze we don’t have to do that.”  
“Yeah we do. Mac you actually let him cut your hair. I mean not a lot, but I can tell that the front is shorter. Since you did that you didn’t have any flashbacks.”  
“Boze I”  
“Mac what happened wasn’t your fault. You tried to save Charlie and Pena. Your tortures gave you food and you tried to make them eat it. They were too far gone Mac. You refused to help them, and they tortured you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I nee you to believe that.”  
“I can’t Boze. If I followed my gut instinct, they would all still be alive.”  
“Mac, maybe you need to talk to someone. I know you refused before, but maybe it’s time.”  
Mac sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bozer had a point. He knows he does, he’s just too scared to admit out loud to anyone what happened. Some people knew because they needed to, but he hadn’t told Bozer everything. He couldn’t tell him, and he didn’t know if he could tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was suppose to be longer, but Mac and Jack are being stubborn. I have a whole ending planned out, but I don't know if Mac and Jack want me to get there. This isn't proofread or beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy

Bozer knew Mac hadn’t told him everything that happened to him when he had been captured and tortured by Isis in Afghanistan. He knew when he could finally see Mac after he was transferred back to Boston, that he would need help. Mac had been beaten and had several broken ribs as well as a severe concussion that included a hairline skull fracture. While his physical injuries had healed his mental and emotional ones haven’t. Mac had been having nightmares since he came back. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him, so he thought it was a miracle that Mac let Jack not only touch his hair but trim it too. Mac didn’t know that he had planned to stop at in this town. The car breaking down wasn’t planned, but the town was. Boze was reading about PTSD and how he could help. He happened to stumble upon an article online that described how a salon owner named Jack Dalton helped people with PTSD, especially soldiers in surrounding towns. Bozer figured since he had to drive out to L.A anyway he would add the town to his stops on the way out. He read about the town and found out the local diner made the best bacon wrapped meatloaf in the state. He decided that they could drive there, find the diner, walk through town and when he got to Jack’s Creative Salon he would suggest Mac get a haircut. He wasn’t expecting the car to die and being stuck here for a few days. He had to let Mac decide that staying here was best for him. It would hurt not having him with him in L.A, but he knew deep down that this small town was where Mac actually belonged. He stopped at the door to the diner and decided that he could use some coffee. He opened the door, walked in and sat at the counter. He picked up a menu and started looking at all the different food the diner had. He startled when a voice came from behind the counter.   
“Hi Sugar. What can I get you?” Bozer looked at the woman standing behind the counter.  
"I heard that this place has the best meatloaf around.”  
“Of course it does. I’ll get you a plate and how about some of mom’s famous lemonade?”  
“That sounds great.”  
Bozer started looking around at the diner. It was really nice and on the walls were some military medals, uniform jackets in frames and pictures. The walls were a bright yellow, the booths were black tops and the chairs were red and silver. Bozer wondered why the walls were yellow. It seemed like it didn’t go with the red and black. He was once again startled out of his thoughts by a voice next to him.  
“The yellow was actually a mistake. It just never not fixed. Then why bother fixing it when you can tell a story about the color mix up. “  
Bozer looked at over at Jack and smiled just as a plate was put in front of him and a glass of yellow lemonade with a lemon slice on the glass.   
“Jacky are you having the meatloaf too or are you just here to annoy everyone?” The woman behind the counter asked.  
“Shove it Steph. I’ll have the meatloaf.”  
During this conversation Bozer took a bite of the meatloaf and moaned.  
“Yeah the meatloaf I fantastic here. Actually, everything is. You try the pancakes for breakfast.”  
“This is really good. It’s the best I ever had, and I can cook a good meal.” He decided that he would call Mac and have him meet him here for food. He took his phone out to text him, but he turned as the door opened and Mac came in. He spotted him at the counter and sat down on the other side.  
“Boze I’m sorry about before. Your right. I need to talk to someone.” Mac said to Bozer.   
“It’s ok Mac. Your going through stuff that can’t even begin to understand. You have to try this meatloaf. It’s the best I’ve ever had.”  
The waitress behind the counter came over to them after putting a plate in front of Jack.  
“Well are you, cute sugar. What can I get you?”  
Mac dropped his head and blushed. He heard Bozer order him the meatloaf and a lemonade. He blushed again when he heard Bozer   
“He’s shy around people giving him compliments. He’ll have the meatloaf and a lemonade.”  
Mac picked his head back up and looked around the diner. He wondered about the yellow walls too.  
“Why bright yellow walls?” He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard  
“They were supposed to be light gray, but Jackson over here asked for the wrong color.”  
“Oh Momma, I told you I asked for the light gray. The guy just mixed the wrong color.”  
Mac laughed and Bozer smiled. That was the first genuine laugh he heard out of Mac since he came back. He knew in his heart that this was going to be the right place for Mac.  
“Momma this is Bozer and that’s Mac. I invited them to dinner tomorrow night.”  
“That’s wonderful. Is there anything that you won’t eat or that you don’t like?”  
“No. But I don’t think we’re going to make it to dinner.” Mac said  
“No he’s going. I can’t. I need to be in L.A tomorrow morning for a job, so I have to leave tonight. Mac though is staying here.” Bozer said.  
“Oh that’s too bad. Let me get you some thing to go. When are you leaving?”  
“Well my new company is sending out a plane to get me. Someone is going to meet me at the motel at about 6pm.”  
“Boze I can still come with you.”  
“No your staying.”  
“Boze what am I going to do when I have to check out on Friday? I can go to L.A with you.”  
“No Mac. You belong here. This place will be good for you.”  
“Boze I can’t stay here. I have no job, no place to live, no car.”  
“Mac, think about this for a second. When was the last time you let someone touch your hair or laughed. Hell smiled eve?”  
Mac thought about Jack cutting his hair and laughing at the story Mrs. Dalton told. Bozer was right but he didn’t want to admit it. He sighed.  
“Your right Boze. I haven’t done that since I came back.”  
“Mac if you need a place to stay I have room and I can give you a job too at the salon. I need someone to answer the phone and sweep the floor. What   
do you say?”  
“Say yes Mac. I’ll feel better about doing my thing in L.A if you are here safe and working.”  
“I don’t want to impose Jack.”  
“You wouldn’t be. I was going to advertise the job starting tomorrow anyway and I have a three bedroom house just a few miles from here. Your not   
imposing at all.”  
“Ok then I’ll do it.” Mac said and wondered if he was making a big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. There is smut in here. It's not very good smut, but smut.

6 weeks later Mac was getting into the job he had at Jack’s salon. He enjoyed meeting Jack’s clients, even though they all made him blush. He enjoyed living with Jack too and spending time with his family. They treated him like he was family and it made him feel good. The only issued he had was that he was falling in love with Jack. Jack wasn’t like anyone he met before. Usually when Mac dated someone and did something he would get yelled at and called stupid. A few times he would get hit. When he accidentally set Jack’s toaster on fire trying to fix it Jack just laughed and said he was planning on buying a new one anyway. Then they went to the diner for breakfast and Jack told his mother about the toaster incident. She laughed too and said that, that toaster had been old when Jack got it. After breakfast they opened the salon and Mac turned on the computer while Jack took the towels and capes out of the dryer and folded them up.   
“Hey Mac?” Jack said from where he was putting the towels away in the cabinet.  
“Yeah Jack?”  
“Once my last client leaves I’m cutting your hair. It’s too shaggy.”  
Mac swallowed before he answered Jack. They had a deal that Jack would decide when he got his hair and how it was cut. Mac knew that if it was up to him he wouldn’t ever get it cut because it triggered his PTSD. Leaving the decision up to Jack though didn’t stress him out though. Jack has been running his fingers through Mac’s hair every chance he got. It made Mac feel cared for and started comforting him again. Mac even gets his washed and blow dried here once a week, so he can relax more. It won’t get rid of his PTSD, but when Jack touches his hair now it doesn’t bring back bad memories. Mac thinks part of that is because he’s in love with Jack, but he knows that Jack is right. He needs a haircut. He is actually tired of trying to keep it out of his eyes. He doesn’t want to keep tying it back either. Maybe he should just tell Jack to cut his hair short. On the other hand he doesn’t want Jack to not be able to run his fingers through it. He’ll let Jack decide and when he turns he jumps because Jack is standing right behind him watching him.   
“You ok there Hoss?”  
“Sorry Jack I got lost in my head again.”  
“That’s okay. What were thinking about?”  
“Just how….um….”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know if I should say it.”  
“What Mac?”  
“I was thinking about how I love you running my fingers through my hair. Then I thought that maybe I should cut it short, but then if I do that you can’t run your fingers through it and then I thought how I like that you make the decisions about my hair because I don’t want to think about it. And then I thought how crazy that was and I think I’m falling in love with you.”   
“You love me?” Jack said  
“Yeah. The last person I trusted to their through my hair was my mom, and barely remember her, but I remember that and then I was captured and they turned it into this bad thing that actually scared me and now I feel safe with you and I…I love you Jack.”  
“Well that’s great Mac because I loved you from the first moment I saw you walk in here. I didn’t want to push you though.”  
“You love me?”  
“Yeah. Can I kiss you Mac?”  
“Yeah you can Jack.” Mac said as Jack pushed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and soft, but quick because they had to open the salon. Jack broke the kiss and laughed when Mac let out a little whimper at the loss of contact.  
“We need to open or Mrs. Cryer is going to go to the diner and my mom will end up catching us.”  
“Ok.”  
“Hey Mac?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for telling me.”  
“Your welcome Jack.”  
They opened the salon and they had a steady stream of clients all day. Their last client was Mrs. Johnson who was getting a color, perm, and cut. Jack did the color first and while that was setting he set up for her perm. Mac was calling the clients who had appointments the following day to remind them and confirm. After Mrs. Johnson color was done Jack watched as Mac got to wash her hair. Mac led her over to Jack’s chair and then he watched as Jack set her perm. As he was setting it they had a walk in come in. It was a little girl who looked scared.   
“Hi. I’m Mac.”  
“Hi I’m Lacy. This is my daughter Brianna. She needs a haircut. I’m hopping that you have time tonight.”  
“Mac if you wash her hair, I can finish this and while it sets I can cut Brianna’s hair.”  
“Sounds good to me. Come on Brianna.” Mac said taking the little girls hand. Lacy smiled at Mac and watched them walk toward the sink. She watched him help her into the chair and put a cape on her that looked liked Cinderella’s dress. Mac pulled her waist length hair out from the cape and made sure she sat back. He ran the water first to make sure it was warm and then began washing her hair with a detangler shampoo and then conditioner. He got a towel and squeezed out her hair and then wrapped her hair in the towel. He led her over to the chair and she hoped on up. Jack began combing her hair while Mac sat in the chair next to him talking to Brianna the whole time. Lacy watched and took video of her five year old daughters first haircut. Jack snipped off an inch of hair and put it on the counter. Then he went back and combed it out again. Then he cut the six inch section off and smiled at Mac he appeared next to her with a tissue to wipe the tears she didn’t realize she was shedding. When Jack was about half way through drying Brianna’s hair Mac went over and rinsed out Mrs. Johnson’s hair. When he was done Jack was done with Brianna and Mac led them over to the counter to pay and put the piece of cut hair into a baggie for Lacy. Lacy paid and made an appointment for herself and then she left. Mac put the towel and cape that Brianna had and put them in the backroom to be washed. Then he went back to the front, checked the time and put the closed sign on. He sat back down on the stool in the front and waited for Jack to be done. He took his hair out of the elastic he held it back in and ran his fingers through it. Mrs. Johnson saw him and commented to Jack  
“He looks nervous about something. Is he ok?”  
“Yeah he is. I’m cutting his hair tonight. Also he finally told me he loves me.”  
“Oh Jack I’m so happy for you!”  
“Thanks Mrs. J. He’s come a long way in a short time. He’ll never be 100% but he’s getting better everyday. People touching his hair makes him jump and causes flashbacks, but he’s ok with me touching it. He said he thought about cutting short, but he likes me running my fingers through it. I have to decide how its going to be cut. I’ll probably end up cutting it short because it’s so long right now and maybe he needs it. I don’t know. I’m just really happy that he trusts me.”  
“I’m happy for him too. Don’t worry though you’ll figure it out.”   
Jack finished Mrs. Johnson’s hair and she paid, made her next appointment and left. Mac locked the door and swept up the floor. Jack got a cape and a towel for Mac and led him over to the sink. Mac sat down and Jack put the cape on him and he leaned back and comfortable at the sink. He sighed when he felt the water hit his head. It felt good and when Jack ran his hands through to shampoo Mac actually moaned. Jack laughed when Mac blushed.  
“You comfy?”  
“I think I just had a fantasy.”  
“That I need to hear. This is turning you on isn’t it?”  
“Yeah it is. At least now you know how I feel about you and I don’t have to try to hide it from you now.”  
“Yeah that’s good thing. Hmmm I’m having a fantasy right now too. When I’m done I’m dragging you back over here and we’re using this shampoo in places it don’t normally go.”  
“I can get on board with that.”  
“Good. Come on now I want to get your cut over with before I get really hard.”  
Mac walked over to Jack’s chair and sat down. He reached under the cape and unzipped his jeans. He knew he was doomed when he started to get hard as Jack was combing his hair.   
“Jack, I’m getting hard just by you doing that.”  
“Ok. I need you to look down and don’t get nervous ok.”  
“Ok.” Mac said looking down. He closed his eyes and he felt the comb run from the top of his head all the way down to his shoulders. Then he felt it again and it stopped at the base of his neck. he felt the scissors cut the hair off there. He felt the comb lift his hair up and the scissors slice through closer to the back of his head. he felt the comb go through again and pull the hair out and cut again. Jack came around to his left side and he cut the hair to just below the top his ear. He did the same on the other side. Jack cut the top of his hair and then the front. He put the comb and scissors down and picked up the dryer. He quickly had Mac’s hair dry and picked up the clippers and the comb. He pushed Mac’s head back down and quickly used the comb and clippers to cut the hair closer to his head. He used the clippers again to cut the hair over his ears and then made the top a couple of inches long. He cut the front so it was to the middle of his forehead. Jack put everything down and picked up a styling gel. He ran it through Mac’s hair and spiked it up on top and front.   
“I know I cut it really short, but do you like it?”  
“Yeah I do. It’s the shortest it’s been in a long time.”  
“Good I’m glad.”  
“Um Jack I need a favor.”  
“What?” Jack asked as Mack moved the cape aside so Jack could see how hard he was. “Well now. I think I can fix that.” Mac moaned loud when all it took for him to come was Jack putting his mouth on his cock. Mac blushed and Jack laughed after he swallowed. “Are you up for using some shampoo in not appropriate ways?”  
“Hell yeah. Jack?”  
“Yeah”  
“Um.. are you a top or bottom?”  
“I prefer top, but if want…”  
“No. I want you in me.”  
“Okay.”   
Mac went over to the sink and shed his clothes as he walked. He sat in the chair face down and waited for Jack to get the shampoo. Jack grabbed the bottle and poured some onto his hands. He spread it into Mac and before Mac knew Jack was in him and Mac was dizzy with pleasure. All too soon Jack was pulling out and Mac was blissful. Jack got a towel and washed Mac at the sink. When he was done Mac got dressed while Jack threw the towel and capes into the wash. Mac swept his hair up off the floor and cleaned the seats. When they got home they lay on the couch watching Die Hard and Mac sighed when he felt Jack’s hand going through his shorn hair. He was content and happy. He couldn’t wait to see Bozer in a few weeks. 

Three weeks later Bozer was shocked when he saw Mac. He hadn’t seen Mac’s hair that short since he was in the Army, but more important Mac looked truly happy for the first time in a long time. He was starting to see that mischievous side of him again. Bozer hugged Mac tight and pat him on the back.  
“Hey Mac you look great.”  
“Thanks Boze. I feel great too. I’m truly happy Boze. It was a great idea for me to stay here. I owe you big time.”  
“No you don’t. So, how are things with Jack?”  
“He’s good Boze. The salon is great and we’re good.”  
“So, I don’t know if I want to know, but”  
“The salon is a great place to have sex Boze.”  
“I didn’t need that image in my head Mac! Now I’m not going to be able to look at it the same. Thanks a lot!”  
“We only did it there once Boze. It was the night I told him I was in love with him.”  
“I’m happy for you Mac. Ok now I need to know how full Jack schedule is for the next three months.”  
“He’s pretty busy, why?”  
“My next movie the hairdresser that was hired had to back out because of a family emergency. I need a replacement. Do you think Jack can come out to L.A and do the job. Hey you can come too. I know you told me that I could stay at Harry’s but it didn’t feel right. The studio put me up in a hotel and I figure maybe I can convince you to come back with me to L.A and we can set up the house together and then it can be a place for you and Jack to stay at when you come to see me and I can find my own place.”  
“We should talk to Jack. Come on he’s at the salon.”  
Mac and Bozer walked over to Mac’s jeep and Mac drove them to the diner.  
“Mac your hair looks great. I never thought you would have short hair again.”  
“I know. I have a deal with Jack. I let him decide when I need my haircut and how it’s cut. I told him I don’t want to make the decision because I would never cut it. I really like it though. It’s starting to grow out. I cut it about a month ago. You Boze I really am happy. I never thought I would be. I was upset when you wanted me to stay here, but I know why we came here to begin with and I’m glad you talked me into staying.”  
“Me too Mac. I never imagined that we would be leading separate lives. I knew you would need help when you got back but I’m happy that your happy.” Bozer said as they pulled into a parking spot at the diner. When they walked in Mac made a bee line for the counter, while Bozer looked around at all of the people that were in there. There were a lot more than the last time he was here. The colors and décor hadn’t changed. There were new menu’s though. He walked up to Mac at the counter and was surprised to see a cook and Mrs. Dalton there.  
“Welcome back Bozer. Did you have a nice flight?” Mrs. Dalton asked  
“Hi Mrs. Dalton. I did. There are a lot of people here.”  
“There are aren’t there. Mac had an idea to bring in more people. It’s been working. Here is Jack’s coffee sweetie and my lemonade for you extra sweet.”   
“Thanks momma. We have to go talk to Jack. Bozer needs a hairstylist for his new movie that he’s directing. He wants Jack to do it. I don’t think Jack can spare the three months to be in L.A though.”  
“We can figure it out if he wants to do it.”  
Mac took the coffee and two lemonades from Mrs. Dalton and handed one lemonade to him. Bozer sipped the lemonade and smiled. It was just the way he liked it. They walked across the street to the salon and walked in. Since it was a nice warm sunny day the door was open. Mac put Jack’s coffee on the table in front of the mirror at Jack’s chair. Jack stopped combing a woman’s hair and gave Mac a quick kiss.  
“Hi Mrs. Johnson. How are you?”  
“Hi Mac I’m great. I thought it was your day off.”  
“It is. I came to bring Jack his coffee. Jack when your done Boze has something he needs to talk to you about. Oh Mrs. Johnson, this is my best friend Wilt Bozer.” Mac said as Bozer and shook the woman’s hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you Wilt. Mac how many times do I have to tell you to call me Martha? Is this the best friend who led you here to this little town of ours?”  
“It is.”  
“Mac what do you need to talk to me about?”  
“Bozer is making a new movie and he needs a new hairdresser for the production. His first thought was you. It’s a three month shoot and it’s in L.A.”  
“Boze I’m flattered but I can’t leave for three months.”  
“Jack I think you should do it.” Martha said  
“Martha I can’t leave for three months. I still have clients and who would run this place.”  
“Jack Stacy can be here and answer the phones and schedule people. You only always close for two weeks anyway so you always set up appointments after that time for when you come back. When does the filming start?”  
“Not for six weeks.”  
“So you can you can schedule your clients when they come for after that time. Jack you should do it. It might be good for you.”  
“Mac do you want to go to L.A for three months?”  
“My grandfather’s house is there. I haven’t been there in years. It’s mine. I always thought maybe I would live there, but I love the idea of it being a vacation house. It needs work, but while you and Boze are doing your thing I can fix it up. We can stay there.”  
“I guess that’s a yes then.”  
“Well great! Thank you so much Jack!”  
“Jack I’ll look at the schedule now and see if we have any appointments for that time frame and call them to see if they reschedule. I’ll block out the time in the computer now.” Mac said walking over to the computer and opening the schedule. He highlighted the dates that Bozer gave him and found only a few people who had appointments during that time. Mac called them and let them know what was going on and they made their appointments for before they left. Bozer was impressed with how Mac handled the situations. 

Six weeks later Bozer was picking Mac and Jack up at the airport and driving them to Harry’s house. Bozer made sure that the electricity and water were on and that they had food. Bozer had found his own place to live. It was a nice one bedroom apartment that he really liked not far from the studio he worked in. He was going to come by tomorrow and leave his car for Mac so that he had something to use, even though Mac insisted he may be able to get Harry’s truck to run. Mac and Jack changed the sheets on the bed and then went to the deck. Mac had always loved this house. He loved the large deck and firepit. He also loved that even though it was in L.A it was surrounded by trees and had a great view of the L.A skyline. He heard Jack come out onto the deck and he turned around  
“Mac this place is awesome.”  
“Thanks Jack. I’ve always loved coming here. I don’t know what it is about it, but I always felt at peace here. I never had that feeling in Mission City. Probably because that’s where my parents died. I don’t know. I always spent the summer here until I graduated. I haven’t been here since I graduated. I know this was where my grandfather died.”  
“How did he die Mac?”  
“He had an aneurysm. He was found in the living room. Every Friday he went to the Café for breakfast. When he didn’t show up the owner called the police to do a well being check. I didn’t know he died until I woke up in the hospital. I was still a prisoner then and part of me still wonders if that happening caused his death. In my head I know it didn’t, but I can’t help it you know.”  
“Yeah Mac I do. Are you going to be ok staying here?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to fix it up and make it our own.”  
“Your own. You should decorate this any way that you want. All though I think it is pretty much you. I love the polar bear.”  
“Yeah we found that at a store in town that was closing. The owner was getting rid of everything. He asked me what I wanted. I saw Harvey and that was it. It didn’t fit in the truck so the owner brought it. It turned out it’s a giant stuffed animal. He had made it for his daughter. He had always kept in the house until she died. Then he moved it to the store. He would dress it up for Holiday’s. he was glad that I wanted it. He said he wanted to keep it, but he couldn’t bring it with him and he was glad it was going to have a good home.”  
“That was nice of him.”  
“Yeah it was. We kept on the tradition of dressing him up. That’s why he’s in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.”  
“That’s a cute story. Thanks for telling me.”  
“Your welcome. Jack?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is there a place back home like this? Where we could have a deck like this and privacy? Maybe a nice view?”  
“Well the ranch next door to my mother is on the market. I thought about buying it. It needs a lot of work, but it’s on 50 acres and we can build the deck or a patio and make this. If you want to. I mean we don’t have to. We can think about it.”  
“Can we go look at it when we get back home?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
They stayed out there looking at the view until they decided that it was better to go to bed since Jack had to be up at 3am to go to set. Mac and Jack got up early the next morning. Jack got ready while Mac made coffee. Bozer knocked on the door a little after 3am and walked in. He had gotten breakfast for them and put it on the counter. Jack came out of the bedroom and sat down and drank a cup of coffee before saying anything. Mac ate some food and had coffee. Half way through he yawned.  
“Mac why don’t you go back to bed? Just because I have to be up this early doesn’t mean you have to be.”  
“What you don’t want me to see you off in the morning when you leave for work?”  
“You need beauty sleep.”  
“I do huh?’  
“Yeah you do.” Jack said brushing Mac’s bangs out of his eyes. “You need your bangs trimmed. Maybe when this weekend I’ll have time.”  
“Have fun and I’ll see you when you come home.” Mac said kissing him and heading back down the hall to bed. He couldn’t sleep without Jack there and went into the living room and began making a list of things he needed. He made more coffee and went out onto the deck. He thought about what Jack said about the ranch next to his mother. He picked up his laptop and checked the real estate listings. He found the house and looked through the pictures. Jack was right it needed a lot of work. The price was right though and the land alone was beautiful. It had a barn that could be used for anything, and there was room for a patio and maybe they could put in a swimming pool. He put in an inquiry to the listing agent and shut the computer down. He looked at the time and picked up his phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Momma.”  
“Mac honey! How are you and Jack?”  
“Good. Jack is on set. I’m waiting for the store to open so I can buy some paint.”  
“Good, so what do I owe the wonderful pleasure of your call.”  
“Jack told me about the ranch that’s for sale next door to you. I saw the listing and I want to buy it. I don’t want Jack to know though. I want it to be a surprise. Can you help me?”  
“Of course I can help you! What do you need?”  
“I need to know how much work it really needs. I know it needs new appliances in the kitchen and maybe new cabinets. I just need to know if it needs anything major. When I saw the pictures I got this whole place to look like what I want in my head. I just need to know if I can do it in three months. Can you meet the agent and maybe someone to look at it for me?”  
“Oh Mac! We can. We can help you. I want to know your whole plan. Tell me everything you want to do and we’ll see if we can do it. Since it’s been on the market so long I know that you can close on it really quick.”  
“That will be great. So I was thinking of building a patio with a fire pit and a grill. Maybe an outdoor kitchen. Then have a swimming pool, have lights and outdoor speakers. it looks like the whole property is fenced. I want to replace that fence and want a front gate that has J & M on it in a fancy design. Sand and re-stain the floors, put a whirlpool bath tub in the master bathroom and a walk in shower. I want to replace the front porch and put in a porch swing. It’s a long list. I know that I can’t do all of it, especially since I’m here. I can still work on it when we come back, but I don’t want Jack to know until it’s finished.”  
“Well that’s quite the list. We might be able to pull off most of it before you get back. What about color schemes?”  
“I haven’t thought about that yet. I did picture a black fence though and maybe light gray patio. I have to actually see it though.”  
“Well I’m sure you can come back for a day or two. We can make an excuse.”  
“Yeah. I can pick out colors and help and then fly back here.”  
“Okay. I’ll get the ball rolling on this. I’ll call you when I have someone who look at it.”  
“Thank you so much.”  
“Your welcome and Jack will love this. I love you honey. Tell Jack to call me when he has the chance. Tell him not to leave his poor mother out of the Hollywood gossip.”  
“I’ll tell him. I love you too.”  
Mac hung up and sighed. He put his cup in the sink and left to go to the store. He picked out a light color paint for the living room and went back to the house. He gathered some paint chips while he was at the store so he try to at least form a plan for colors. When he got back he had a message from the listing agent. She could meet Mrs. Dalton and the inspector today at the house and let him tonight how it went. She also was able to write up the contracts so he could sign them electronically tonight if everything was ok. The owners were desperate to sell and could do a closing by the end of the week. That night before Jack got home he found out that the house and barn a structurally sound and he shouldn’t have a problem doing what he wanted to do. He opened the email from the agent and signed all of the paperwork. Sure enough by the weekend he was a homeowner. When Jack was at work Mac spent the time at Home Depot and Lowes looking at patio pavers. He found a company online in Texas that can do the gate and fence and got a design that he loved. He sent a picture of the kind of pavers he was looking for to momma and he planned out what the patio and pool should look like. Two weeks later and he was bored out of his mind in L.A with Jack at work. Jack noticed and told him he should go back to Texas for a few days or maybe stay in Texas for the week and come to L.A on the weekends. It was the excuse he needed to go home and work on the house. Momma Dalton picked him up from the airport and brought him to the house. The gate and fence were already installed and there was a whole new kitchen. The front porch was coming along nicely and the patio was looking great. He spent the day picking out paint and floor stain. He bought the tiles for the walk in shower and the whirlpool tub. The next day he went over to the house early and began painting. By the time he left he had all the rooms painted. The next day he sanded the floors and stained them. By the time he went back to L.A the grass had been cut, the bushes and trees had been trimmed, the master bathroom had a whirlpool tub installed and walk in shower started. He didn’t want to leave Jack again the following week, but he did and the four days he spent in Texas he finished the bathroom and finished the outdoor kitchen part of the patio. With the whole towns help the house was finished three weeks before the movie was done. Mac couldn’t wait to see Jack’s face when he showed him the house. Mac flew back to L.A that night and stayed there until the movie was done. Finally three weeks later it was done and they were spending their last night in L.A. Jack had been exhausted every night when he came home and Mac had been exhausted flying back and forth. Finally they were alone and had time together. Jack was laying on top of Mac and brushed his bang’s out of his eyes and put them behind his ear. They were long and Mac knew he needed his hair trimmed. It had grown a lot. When they got home he was going to ask Jack to give him a trim. Finally they were back home and Momma was picking them up at the airport. They were going to the house since the lease was up on their apartment while they were gone and everyone helped move their stuff out and to the house.  
“Momma where are we going? This isn’t the way to your house.”  
“I know. You forgot about the lease on your apartment and it ran out while you were gone. Don’t worry we moved all your stuff to storage. Your going to be staying with us until you find something. And before you argue its not an imposition.”  
“Okay. Wait where are you going this isn’t your house” Jack noticed the initials on the gate and looked at Mac. In large black letters were the initials JM FARM   
“Mac, What is this?”  
“You’ll see.”  
They drove through the gates and up the driveway to the ranch house. It was painted a light gray and there was porch with a swing. They stopped the car and got out. Mac took Jack’s hand and walked up to the door. He gave Jack the key.  
“Welcome home Jack.” Mac said  
“What did you do?”  
“Let’s go in.” Mac opened the door and Jack walked into the brightly lit entry way. He went over to the living room and rubbed his hand on the floor to ceiling stone fireplace with a gorgeous cherry wood mantle. He went into the dining room and looked at the large dining room table and china cabinet. He entered the kitchen and rubbed his hand along the light gray granite counter tops and looked at the high end black stainless steel appliances. He went to the first and second bedroom and peeked inside. He checked the bathroom and then went to the master bedroom. He loved the walk in shower that was big enough for 2 people to shower, but he loved the whirlpool tub. It was long and deep and would fit both of them perfectly.   
“You did all of this?”  
“We should go outside Jack.”  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks as looked outside. He saw the pool and hot tub first enclosed with windows so that the rain and sun didn’t get to be too much. Then he saw the fire pit and outdoor kitchen. He noticed the rocks that were really speakers and lights that were hung up everywhere. This would be amazing at night. He turned around and kissed Mac and led him over to the patio set. He sat on the sofa there and pulled Mac down onto his lap.  
“This is why you kept coming back here isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. When you told me it was for sale I saw the listing and then I got this idea in my head. I called your mom and she helped me. I was worried it wouldn’t be ready before we left L.A. The whole town helped.”  
“Mac this must have cost you a fortune.”  
“Jack I haven’t been completely honest with you. When my grandfather died he had a lot of money. I inherited all of it.”  
“How much are we talking by a lot?”  
“55 million.”  
“What!”  
“Remember a company called Harry’s Oil?”  
“Yeah. They were sold to Macklin Energy.”  
“My grandfather owned Harry’s Oil. I got it when he died. I sold it. Doing this was nothing. And even if it cost me everything I owned I would do it again for you.”   
“Mac I love you so much.” Jack said kissing him. Jack led him back through the house and out to the porch swing. They sat down and Mac put his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Mac, when I pictured buying this place this was exactly what I pictured.”  
“When you left that first day I looked up the listing. When I looked through the pictures I saw this. I called your mother and she helped me buy it. She had an inspector come out to check the structure. Once it deemed sound I signed the papers. I hired someone to build the pool, but everyone in town helped with everything else.”  
“I love you so much.” Jack said running his hand through Mac’s hair. He still needed to give Mac a trim again. “Come on we need to try out the bathtub.” They went inside and filled the tub.   
“Your going to love this place at night.”  
“Why what did you do?”  
“Did you see the panel by the outside door?”  
“Yeah. I figured it was just for the outside lights.”  
“It is, but wait until you see them. There is one for the front too.”  
That night when it was dark Mac turned on the front lights. A string of lights lit up the length of the driveway and they reflected up into the trees that lined it. He turned off those lights and went into the back. That lit up another string of lights around the patio and the pool. The lights looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie. Jack loved all of it. Mac turned them off and he went outside to look at the stars. There were thousands of them. He pushed a button on a remote and the firepit lit up. Jack laughed and asked “Its not going to blow up is it?”  
“No I put in an automatic shutoff.”  
“How did you get gas out here?”  
“There’s a gas line on the street. I asked about hooking up to the gas line. It was already connected. I asked if it would be possible to hook up a firepit to the gas line. They said that it can be done. It’s just like connecting the fireplace.”  
“You thought of everything.”   
“I tried. You really like it right?”  
“I love it Mac. It’s perfect for us.” Jack said getting an idea but wondering if it was too soon to be thinking it. He would have to go talk to his mother. The next day they went to the diner for breakfast. Jack and Mac sat at the booth and when they were done Mac assumed they would go open the salon like they normally do.  
“Mac can you go open up the salon for me? I’ll be right there.”  
“Ok.” Mac said giving Jack a kiss and then going to get the salon ready to open. Jack watched Mac leave and then went to his mother.  
“Hey momma.”  
“Jack what’s wrong?”  
“Can I ask you something.”  
“Anytime baby.”  
“How long did you and dad date before he proposed?”  
“Not long. About a year. I will tell you though that if you are worried about it being to soon to propose to Mac don’t be. That boy loves you and sees a future with you.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Honey he bought a house for the both of you.”  
“Did you know he’s rich? Like really rich?”  
“I do. He was afraid to tell you because people have used it to hurt him in the past. I told him the same thing I’m about to tell you. Look into your heart and you’ll know what you have to do.”  
“Thanks Momma. Will you help me find a ring?”  
“I think I can do that.”  
“Thanks Momma.”  
“Your welcome honey.”  
Jack walked over to the salon just as Mac was putting the towels away. Jack came up behind him and put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. he grabbed a cape and led Mac over to the chair and sat him down. Jack gave Mac a quick trim and then cleaned the floor while Mac and unlocked the door.  
“I’ll wash it tonight when we get home. We can use the shower this time” Jack said as Mac ran a hand through his hair. Mac sat down at the computer and looked through appointments that had to be confirmed. He looked over to make sure Jack wasn’t looking and pulled up rings on his phone. He wanted something that was uniquely Jack. He was nervous about proposing. He thought that it might be too soon and he never imagined he would do it himself, but he thought again about what Jack’s mother had said to him and knew that he needed to do it. He found the perfect ring and decided he would go and buy it during lunch.   
“Hey Jack I’m going to get lunch and I have one other thing I have to do. I’ll be back in a little while and bring you some lunch.”  
“I have something I have to do too. I’ll get my lunch when I go out. I’ll wait to go until you come back though.”  
“Ok.”  
Mac went to the jewelry store down the street and found the ring he was looking for. It was perfect for Jack. A black titanium ring with a strip of white gold. While he was waiting for the sales associate he looked around at the rings. He would need one for himself. He found a white and yellow gold ring where the yellow gold formed a flame design. He decided that would be perfect for himself. Then he decided it would be better to wait to see if Jack said yes before he bought one for himself. He put the case in his pocket and walked to the diner. When he walked in Jack’s sister ran up to him to see the ring he got. She squealed when he showed it to her and kissed him on the cheek. He also showed it to Mrs. Dalton who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He went back to the salon and Jack went to the jewelry store and found the ring. Then he went to the diner. When they locked up the salon and got home Jack turned the lights on the back patio and the turned on the speakers. He led Mac outside and danced with him.   
“Mac I love you so much. My world completely changed when you walked into my salon that day. I can’t imagine what my life would be like with out you in it. Will you marry me?” Jack asked. Mac was so stunned it took him a minute to realize what Jack asked. He was staring at the ring that Jack was holding and saw it was the one he was going to buy himself.  
“Yes Jack. A million times yes.”  
Jack slipped the ring on Mac’s finger and held up his hand.   
“I need to find one for myself now.” Jack said and was surprised when Mac pulled a ring out of his pocket. “Mac”?  
“I bought this today during lunch. I was going to give it to you tonight. You beat me to it. I guess I don’t have to ask now.”  
“I love you Mac. This ring is amazing.”  
“Yeah I saw it and thought it was perfect for you. It’s black titanium and white gold.”  
Jack looked at his hand where the black ring sat. it fit his personality. It wasn’t flashy and it was black. Only Mac could find a black wedding band in a small Texas town.   
“We need to call Momma and you need to call Bozer.”  
“Yeah I do.”  
“Hey I have an idea.” Jack said taking Mac’s hand and crossing it with his so the rings are together. He took a picture of their hands and sent it to Mac’s phone. Mac forwarded the photo to Bozer and Jack sent it to his mother and sister. They both wrote the same text  
We said yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do one more chapter with the wedding, but I haven't decided if they should get married at their house in the backyard or at the house in L.A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter on this one. Thanks everyone for reading it.

Mac walked into the salon and looked around. It was a year and a half ago that he reluctantly walked into this salon with Bozer. He hadn’t wanted to come here, hadn’t wanted to deal with what happened to him. Now he wasn’t the same person who walked in here. He still attended the group therapy sessions that Jack ran every week. He didn’t think those would help him, but they did. The biggest help to him though was Jack himself. Jack helped him more than he ever thought possible. Jack gave him a place to live and a job that turned out to be more than he ever thought possible. It started out just as answering the phone, making appointments and sweeping the floor. Now he’s not only learning how to be a hairstylist, but he’s taking online classes to get his business degree so he can help Jack run the salon. For the first time since he was five years old he’s truly happy. He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled. In just over 24 hours he would be Angus MacGyver Dalton. He looked at the time and realized he had to open, since they had a busy day today. They were going to be closed for two weeks so he and Jack could go on their honeymoon. They were booked all day with people who needed to get their hair done before the wedding. Mac was only going to be here until lunch. Jack’s mother insisted that they do the tradition of not seeing each other twenty fours before the ceremony. They agreed so Mac is leaving at 11am and going to the airport to pick up Bozer and the people he’s bringing with him. He also has to pick up the suits and the dresses for jack’s sister and mother. He went over to the computer and turned it on. He checked the first appointments of the day and smiled.   
“What are you happy about?” Jack asked  
“Tomorrow I become your husband.”  
“I like the sound of that. Come on let’s get you even prettier for tomorrow.” Jack said leading mac over to sink. As Jack washed his hair he had to be careful. Usually when they did this they did it at the end of the night. Now though it was the morning and they wouldn’t have time to clean before their next client came. He didn’t want to get hard, but the feeling of Jack’s hands in his hair just made him crazy. Soon Jack was done washing and led Mac to the chair. He sat down and Jack unzipped Mac’s jeans. Jack quickly combed and trimmed Mac’s hair and made sure that he had his hands in it as much as possible. When Jack was done he bent down and sucked Mac off.   
“Oh God Jack! I’m going to come.” Mac said as he felt himself come inside Jack’s mouth.  
“That was so hot baby.” Jack said after swallowing. “Now we can unlock the door and open for the day.”   
Mac laughed as he got up and opened the door to the salon. He went and got the broom and swept the floor while Jack went out to the diner and got coffee for both of them. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to style it for tomorrow, and he just thought of the perfect look when he heard a voice clear from the front.  
“Sorry Mrs. Lester. I was distracted.”  
“That’s ok dear. I know you have a lot on your mind for tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. I can start you appointment. Jack just went to some coffee. He should be back soon. Why don’t you come over here.” Mac said as Mrs. Lester sat down in the chair that Mac had just been sitting in. He put a cape on her, got the rollers and the solution that was used to perm her hair, and then got a comb and started combing her hair out.   
“How are your classes coming?”  
“Good. I figure by the time I’m done with everything I’ll have a degree in business administration and be a certified colorist. Right now I can cut hair and do your perm. You know I never imagined that I would be working in a salon.”  
“I remember when you first came here. I never thought you would stay here.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I saw a terrified kid who needed someone to talk to but couldn’t trust anyone. I thought you would leave and you would end up being a statistic.”  
“I think I would have been. Boze ended up planning the stop here. it was only going to be for a day. He had read about Jack. It was only by dumb luck that car died and we had to stay.”  
“The moment I saw you walk into the diner I wanted to hug you.”  
“I’m glad I stayed. I’m the happiest I have ever been since I was 5.”  
“I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks Mrs. Lester. Ok we just have to let this set.”  
Mac went back to the computer and checked for the next appointment. Jack came back with his coffee and a breakfast sandwich.   
“Thank you. I need coffee.”  
“I know you do. I love you, you know that right?”  
“I love you too. Hi Mrs. Johnson.”  
Jack put his coffee down and walked over to his chair for his real first client of the day. Mac looked up when someone came into the salon and smiled when he saw Brianna come in.   
“Well hi Brianna.”  
“Hi Mac.”  
“Hi Lacy. How are you?”  
“I’m good Mac. Brianna needs her haircut. I’m thinking about four inches and maybe some bangs. If you have the time.”  
“I do. Let me check Mrs. Lester…”  
“I get Jane Mac. She’ll probably be done when I’m done here.”  
“Ok. Come on Brianna.” Mac led Brianna over to the sink and washed her hair. Mac gently combed out her long hair and Lacy came over to Mac.   
“So what will four inches be?” Lacy asked and Mac showed her what it would look like. “Since she tends to get a lot of knots in her hair, maybe it should be shorter? You know what, can you cut it short?”  
“How short so you want to go?”  
“I don’t know now.”  
“Ok. How about I cut it to her shoulders and then you can decide if you want to go shorter. Do you still want to do the bangs?”  
“I don’t know anymore. Why don’t you decide?”  
“I umm…..”  
“Do what you want. I also thought of chin length with bangs.”  
“Okay. I’ll decide.” Mac said and separated Brianna’s hair into sections. “Brianna I need to hold real still.” Mac told the little girl. He picked up the scissors and cut Brianna’s long hair to her shoulders. He dried it and had Lacy check it to make sure it was ok.   
“Is it too late to give her bangs? Just over her eyebrows?” Mac combed the front of Brianna’s hair and sectioned it out cutting in bangs. Finally Lacy was happy and they paid and left. Mac washed out Mrs. Johnson’s hair for Jack and then before he knew it, it was 11am and he had to leave.  
“Jack it’s 2” Mac said pouting  
“I won’t see you for 24 hours.”   
“I know. But we will be next door to each other and I’ll have Bozer and his girlfriend Riley. Also Desi the tattoo artist. Oh and Matty the justice of the peace.”  
“Yeah but I get my mother and my sisters.”  
“You’ll be fine. I have to go. I need to pick everyone up at the airport and get our suits. I love you Jack. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 2pm on the patio.” Mac said giving Jack a quick kiss. He left the salon and got into his jeep. He couldn’t wait to see Bozer and meet his girlfriend Riley. He pulled up to the pickup area of the airport and found Bozer waiting. He got out and Hugged Bozer.   
“Boze! I’m so happy to see you!”  
“Mac! You look great! I missed you.”  
“Come on let’s get the car packed and then we can see if we can go to the diner.”  
“I’m really not surprised that Mamma Dalton has you two on 24 hour separation.”  
“I know.” Mac said putting bags in the car. “I’m Mac by the way.” Mac said to the three people who helped load the car.  
“Sorry Mac. This is Riley Davis. She’s the best computer programmer ever.” Boze said holding the hand of a girl with black and red hair in a messy bun. She was wearing all black and looked like someone Boze would date. “This is Desi. She is the best tattoo artist ever.” Desi had short hair and tattoos everywhere. When he and Jack were planning their wedding they saw something about someone having a tattoo artist that would ink the guests if they wanted. It led to them deciding that rather then exchange rings, they would have each others names tattooed on their ring fingers on their other hands. “This is Matty. She worked in one of my movies as a justice of the peace and enjoyed it so much she decided to become one in every state.”  
“It’s nice to meet all of you. Thank you for coming out here.”  
“Not a problem Blondie. I always wanted to go to Texas and now I’m here so you are actually doing me a favor.” Matty said and Mac laughed.   
“Bozer has been going on and on about you since I met him. He said that you and Jack are disgustingly sweet.” Desi said  
“I’m really glad to finally meet you Mac. Bozer has told me stories about you.”  
They got in the car and Mac drove them to the house. Riley whistled when they pulled up to the gate and Mac used the remote to open it. They drove up to the house and they all got out.   
“I’ll show guys around.” Mac said opening the back of the car. Each of them took out a bag and then followed Mac up the front porch. They were impressed with the layout of the house and then Mac showed them the patio.   
“Is this where the wedding will take place?” Matty asked.  
“No this is for the reception. We are having a buffet table over there and then a dessert table on this side. In the middle here is the table with the cake. The dance floor covers the rest over to the pool. The tables for the guests are over here off to the side. There is no DJ, since the whole house is wired to Bluetooth, we are going to just use a music app that we added songs too. Desi you’re going to be over here by the house. I figure there’s more light over here. If it doesn’t work we can find somewhere else. You can also be just inside the house too if you want. Whatever works for you. The ceremony is going to take place in the barn.”  
“The barn?! That place is falling down!” Bozer exclaimed  
“Come on. I’ll show you guys.” They walked the short distance to the barn and Mac opened the doors. Bozer stopped in shock.  
“Mac this is amazing! When did you do this?”  
“I just finished it two days ago. Jack doesn’t know that I did this. He still thinks that the patio is where we’re getting married. When we were planning it he said that he always wanted to get married in a barn. We settled on the patio because it was perfect with the lights and stuff. I started thinking about he said about the barn. I figured we have one and we didn’t know what to do with it, so I thought why not fix it up and have a wedding here? Or maybe even rent it out for weddings. I have the whole thing connected to Bluetooth just like the patio. There is a separate control panel for the lights and I built a stage for whatever. Tomorrow morning the florist is coming to put the flowers along the chairs in the aisle and then during the ceremony they’ll place the place setting at each table.”  
Bozer looked around at the rows of white folding chairs, straw on the floor and gray painted walls. He glanced up at the lights that adorned the ceiling and the white sheer fabric that had millions of white twinkling lights wrapped around. He glanced up to the front where the stage was and smiled at the American Flag that was painted there. He walked up to the stage and was going to sit on a hay bale that was there when he realized that the haybales closest to the front were actually speakers. When he looked back down the aisle he noticed the same haybales by the door. he was amazed at what Mac had accomplished with this barn since he was here last. The barn when he first came here after they bought the house was falling down. There were holes in the roof and one side had wood that was falling off.   
“Mac this is perfect! And Jack doesn’t know?”  
“No. His mother is bringing him here tomorrow. There is going to be some excuse that she is going to use about not being able to use the patio for the ceremony. Are you guys hungry? We can go to the diner.”  
“Yes! Is Jack going to be there?”  
“No he’s got a full schedule at the salon. I’ll have something sent over to him.”  
They left the barn and then headed over to the diner. On the way over Mac found out that Desi not only does tattoos and piercings, but she also does makeup. Matty had been working as an extra in movies but she loved being able to lead couples into their marriages. They walked into the diner and Mac led them up to the bar. They all sat down and ordered food. Mac was quite and Boze thought it was because of the wedding tomorrow, but he was forming an idea.   
“You know I was thinking. Desi you could not only run a tattoo piercing place, but you could do makeup for wedding parties and Matty you could perform the ceremony. Riley you could run a wedding website that keeps track of everything the bride and groom need and want and then set up a separate site where they can go and look at all of their pictures. It would be like one stop shopping for wedding planning. You could operate out of a store front with the tattoo piercing next door. You could all work together.” Mac said looking at the stunned silent faces next to him. “Or not”  
“No Mac that’s a great idea.” Riley, Matty and Desi said at the same time.  
“Mac has terrific ideas.” Mrs. Dalton said from behind the counter. “And he’s still adorable when he blushes.” They all talked to Mamma Dalton for a while and Mac had some lunch sent over to him with a note. They headed back home and each went to bed.  
The next day around 11am the florist came to decorate the barn and the caterers came to cook the food. They were preparing everything in the kitchen. The cake was in the refrigerator van waiting to be put out until later. Desi had set up her spot just inside the house. She was putting Mrs. Dalton’s makeup on for her after Jack had quickly put her hair up. Mac was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom. He had put his suit on and ran some gel into his hair to make it look just a little bit edgier. Except for the trim yesterday morning he had been growing it out again, only trimming it every two months. He looked up when he heard Bozer in the doorway.   
“You look great Mac.”  
“Thanks Boze.”  
“Can you help Riley with her hair? She usually wears it up in a messy bun, but she doesn’t want to do that today.”  
“Sure.” He said walking over to the bedroom she and Boze used last night. He knocked on the open door and watched her turn around from the mirror with a frustrated look on her face. She sighed when she saw him.  
“Hi Mac. You look great.”  
“Thanks I heard you need help with your hair?’  
“You don’t have too. It’s your wedding day.”  
“So it’s my job. When did you wash it last?”  
“Yesterday morning.”  
“Ok. Can you get it wet for me? I promise it will be dry before the wedding.”  
She came back with her hair wrapped in a towel. He took another towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. He took the towel off her hair and watched it fall to the floor. He got out the detangler that he had when he trimmed Jack’s niece’s curly hair here a month ago and put it in Riley’s hair. He picked up the combed and began combing her hair out. He separated out into sections and looked at Riley in the mirror.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked her  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Your hair.”  
“Oh you can do anything to it.” She said. Mac picked up the comb and the scissors and trimmed about an inch off of each section of hair. He then went around to the front and added in layers around her face. He combed it into sections again and then picked up a large flat brush and the hair dryer. He dried each section out completely and then used the flat iron to make sure her hair was straight. He combed the front and sides out separating them out from the rest. He braided the back of her hair and used a tiny elastic to keep it in place on the ends. Then he took the front that he sectioned out and sectioned it out again, keeping the front and face framing layers out. He braided the two sides together and then twisted both braids around each other. He slowly pinned up the top of the twisted braid to the back of her head then undid the twist at the end letting both braids fall. He then picked up one braid and twisted it into a clockwise bun and then did the same with the other wrapping it counter clock wise and pinning the ends underneath the bun. He added in some hair glitter spray that was also left over. When he was done with the back he went to the front and used the curing iron to curl the layers on the side. He combed out the shorter of the layers and pulled them in front and cut it to the top of her lip. He then picked up a large round brush and the hairdryer. He roll the bangs on the brush all the way up and then set them with the dryer. He turned the dryer off and when he unrolled the brush he made sure they were off to the side out of her face. He sprayed some hairspray on the front and in the back. He then sprayed some hair spray glitter to the front.   
“Done. Let me know how you like it.” Riley got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out she grabbed into a hug and kissed his cheek.   
“I can’t wait to see it when it’s down, but so far I love the front.”  
“Thanks. Can I make a suggestion?”  
“Sure. If you add some layers in the back, take off some weight it will curl better and be easier to deal with.”  
“I think I’ll need to fly to Texas every time I need my haircut or done for something. You are amazing at this.”  
“Thanks. I haven’t been doing it that long, but it is fun to do.”  
“Boze said he was really worried about you when we first met. He talked about you all the time. I know I just met you, but based on what he told me and who I’ve seen so far you are nothing like he said.”  
“Thanks. I was really messed up for a while. I admit if we didn’t stop here that day I probably would have killed myself. I’m really happy he planned this stop here with out telling me. I know the car breaking down wasn’t planed, but it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me.” Mac said  
“I’m glad. I should probably get changed. I probably should have done that first then you do my hair.”  
“Can you slip into your dress and pull it up?”  
“Yeah I can. Thank you Mac.”  
“Your welcome Riley. I’m glad I could help and I’m glad that Bozer has you. I’ve been worried about him. Speaking of I should probably find him.” Mac left to go find Bozer. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Jack. It was just a heart emoji and a bottle of wine. He found Bozer in the kitchen talking to one of the caterers.   
“Hey Mac. Justin said the food is going well. How’s Riley?”  
“Good. She’s’ getting changed.”  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah. I’m getting married Boze. Me. Of all the people Jack could fall in love with he chose me. It seems surreal.”  
“I know Mac. I never thought that this would happen. Honestly.”  
“I didn’t either. I do wish sometimes though that you were able to stay here too, but I know you can’t.”  
“Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday and maybe we could all go into business together.”  
“What?”  
“Well you know how much I love cooking. I could be a caterer or I could even film people’s weddings or even be a photographer. We could open a place here in Texas.”  
“If you want to cook or bake our head chef is retiring. He’s looking for someone to replace him. How long are you in town for?” Justin said from the kitchen  
“I leave in a week.”  
“I’ll let him know. You will have to cook something for him. I suggest you both cook and bake.”  
“Thanks Justin.” Boze said as he looked at where a silent Mac was looking. Riley was walking into the kitchen, hair perfect, with new layers added in. She was wearing a red dress with a lacy black overlay and black high heel shoes. “Wow Riley you look stunning.”  
“Thank you. I have to give Mac all the credit though.”  
“No you pulled this off. Not me.”  
“Your hair looks amazing with the layers and the glitter.”  
“I think we should head to the barn. Desi are you sure you don’t want to come to the ceremony?” Mac asked  
“I’m sure. I need the time to set up and make sure everything is working ok.” Desi said and Matty ushered them out of the house. On the way out Mac turned on the Bluetooth speakers so that Desi and the caterers could hear the ceremony. Riley took her seat in the front row and Boze sat next to her. Mac and Jack weren’t using any attendants. Mac stood in the doorway of the barn looking in at the whole town that was in attendance. Everyone was sitting down and Mac glanced out the doorway to see Mama Dalton pulling up. He gave a slight nod to Matty who was standing on stage and he turned on the music and shut the barn doors. Once the music filled the barn he walked down the aisle. He turned toward the doors when he heard them open and saw Jack grab onto his mothers arm. She steadied him as he shockingly walked down the aisle. When Jack got close Mac grabbed his hand and Mrs. Dalton sat down.  
“Surprise Jack.”  
“I’d kiss you right now but I think Matty would hit me.” He said as they turned to face Matty.  
“Ladies and gentlemen it’s honor to be here today to usher these fine gentlemen into their marriage. Do you Jack Wyatt Dalton take this man to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And do you Angus MacGyver take this man to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Since neither one of you has a ring to share with the other and you didn’t want to do vows to each other that you wrote yourselves take each others hands and repeat after me. I vow to be true to you in sickness, health, good times and bad. I promise that I will never let you travel in this journey alone. I promise to be true to you and only you until the last breath you take.” Matty said and listened as each of them repeated her words. “Now by the power vested in me by the state of Texas I pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other.” Matty smiled as Mac and Jack kissed and the barn erupted into applause. Mac and Jack broke apart and walked down the aisle. They went to the patio and smiled at the caterers work. The cake looked amazing. It had white buttercream frosting with their initials donning the front middle layer. The cake was marble and had four tiers. The only tiers had raspberry filling and white chocolate mousse. The only tier that was different was the top. It was chocolate cake, with chocolate and white mousse and peanut butter filling. The top tier of the cake was just for them. The buffet included pulled pork, steak, chicken cordon blue, boneless chicken wings, peas, green beans with butter and almonds, sautéed Brussel sprouts with bacon and cranberries, bacon wrapped meatloaf, broccoli with cheese sauce, shrimp scampi and baked cod. There was also six different types of salads and dressings. The dessert table had ice cream sundae, fruit, cookies, candy bar, apple pie, peach cobbler and blueberry buckle. There was wine, beer and champagne. There was also soda and flavored water. As the day went on and the night fell the lights began to twinkle like fireflies dancing in the night. The night finally came to an end when Jack shoved Mac into the pool. When he reached his hand out to help Mac out Mac grabbed him and pulled him in. Mac grabbed a shocked Jack and kissed him.  
“I love you Jack. So much .”  
“I love you too Mac. I love what you did with the barn. I was so shocked I thought I was going to fall over.”  
“I’m glad you liked it.”  
That night they all went to their respective bedrooms and if Desi, Matty, Riley and Bozer heard anything that went on that night from their room, well they didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where some of this chapter came from. I'd like to think that the part with Brianna kind of showed Mac being both nervous and frustrated. I don't know. The idea for him to do Riley's hair on his wedding day was kind of the beginning of Mac and Riley's friendship. I have some other stuff that I wrote for this. I'm probably not going to post them. One is Mac becoming Riley's regular hairdresser and she always gives him free reign. I can see her loving the funky things being done to her hair, like different colors and every kind of haircut out there. But only if Mac does it. I have this whole idea about Mac Jack adopting kids, 2 sets of 4 year old twins. Riley and Bozer get married. Riley, Bozer, Matty and Desi all move to Texas and end up starting a wedding venue that does every type of party and is all inclusive one stop shopping for weddings. If anyone wants to read them let me know and I can share them with you.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of a better title. I just used what I have it saved as on my computer.


End file.
